Quaesitor Damnatorum
Quaesitor Damnatorum is a part of Cyan's Anima charactor, Tenebris Fallreach. Backstory While she is now known as either 'the Seeker', or more officially, Quaesitor Damnatorum, meaning 'the Seeker of the Damned'; her true name was lost long ago. Most doubt that even she herself remembers, as it has been so long since she last used it. She is a genuine Duk'zarist, not a mere Nephilim, who spent most of her teenage years in Hell. This all changed when her mother was killed, and she left her siblings during a quest for revenge against the now Forgotten god that committed the act. She eventually died during her pursuit, giving her life to ultimately seal away the ancient being. After entering the flow of souls, she discovered that one of her siblings had gone to search for her. In doing so, the sibling had unwittingly angered a powerful Gifted, who then cast a powerful curse that would completely prevent death. After almost two centuries of watching those he loved die around him, the brother became almost mad with grief, resulting in him claiming sections of land and terrorising all those in it. This tactic ended in the year 372, when he was decapitated and submerged in a volcano. Since then, he has tried to to completely obliterate all those who followed his path, using the immortality/longevity to cause pain to others. After more than half a millennium, the Seeker still has yet to find him in the Flow of Souls. And so when a certain individual calls for power to defend his family became loud enough to hear in the Flow, she was only to happy to oblige. After all, she reasons, if it's someone this determined, I may just run into him on the way... Characteristics Race: True Duk'zarist Advantages: None usable, as she is a soul inhabiting another's body, but I feel that she should have Been Around (she is both at least one millennium old and has defeated a god badly enough for it to be wiped from most living memory), and Martial Mastery (due to how much she enhanced Tenebris by giving him a small amount of her powers). IG Characteristics Seeker is being used as Tenebris' Familiar, so is used ingame. Race: Nephilim Duk'zarist Advantages: Been Around (1 CP - 50 experience), Martial Knowledge (3 CP - 120 MK), See Supernatural (1 CP - This makes sense), Disadvantages: Pariah (1 CP - People really hate the residents of Hell), Dirty Little Secret (1 CP - People hate it even more when said resident happens to have died over a thousand years ago and happens to be technically possessing someone) Class: Tao Random useful stuff Theme song: "Red Like Roses II" by Jeff Williams (featuring Casey Lee Williams) "If we fail, we turn all of Gaia against us. But then again, the person I'm trying to save once tried to wipe Gaia out of existence, so I guess that doesn't really matter that much." Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Oriental Category:TheCyanWool